


Cecilie The Hopeless Lesbian: Bonus Chapters

by Varewulf



Series: Cecilie And Linda [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Linda's POV, Mostly Fluff, POV First Person, Romance, Yuri, alternate viewpoint, poor Cecilie, she's a bit more oblivious than she thinks she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Linda has noticed her friend has been acting weird for a while now, though she hasn't wanted to push her on it. But this week things got a  lot weirder.





	1. Friendly Worries

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing the Cecilie trilogy I got the idea to do that story from Linda's POV. I already had the dialogue and general layout, so I figured it could be quick, yet interesting. It was pretty fun, but I don't intend to make that standard in future stories. I'll pick one or the other.

“I’m s-sorry, I-I have t-to… go. Now.”

And off she goes. Before I am able to think of anything else to say, she is gone. Do I go after her? It looked like she was about to run though, and she's more fit than me. I doubt I could catch up.

Cecilie is a good friend. Basically my only friend here. Neither of us have really socialised much here at uni, but due to sitting close to each other in lectures, we ended up bonding.

However, something has been strange with her lately. I started noticing a few weeks back, but it might have been going on for longer. She'll go quiet, and sometimes won't look me in the eyes. Every so often it feels like she's avoiding me, but then the next day she'll seem fine again. She'll get distant and distracted, then pull herself back together. There's clearly something on her mind, and I figured she would just tell me when she's ready.

But today... what even was that? Was she finally trying to tell me? But then she froze, and... ran away, I guess? Is that what she did? Just what is going on? ... fuck if I know.

Maybe she's having some personal issues that are weighing heavy on her. Maybe I did something to upset her, but she can't figure out how to bring it up. Maybe something is wrong with her health. I really don't know, but she's making me worry. There's something she's really worried about telling me. Perhaps it's time to try to prompt her a little.

\---

I don't see her at all on Tuesday, even though we share two lectures then, but on Wednesday she shows up again. It's the usual time for our study session, but she seems to be distracted again. I wave at her to get her attention.

"Oh hey, Cecilie!" Did she just flinch? At least she's coming over. “I didn’t see you around yesterday.”

“Ah, yeah… I-I wasn’t feeling well,” she says as she takes a seat. What's with the stammering all of a sudden? “I thought it was b-best if I took a d-day off.” I guess she did look a bit odd back then.

“Hm… well, you did seem a bit red on Monday," I recall. A fever? “Maybe you caught one of those 24-hour flus.” Perhaps she just suddenly had to go throw up or something.

“Y-yeah, maybe…” Though wouldn't that normally make you go pale? Speaking of...

“Are you sure you’re okay now? You’re looking a bit pale.” She finally looks my way as I say that, giving me a smile.

“I think I’m fine,” she claims. “A few remaining aches, but not enough to stay home another day.” She does seem to have improved a little now that she's sat down. Maybe standing was making her dizzy. I'm not convinced she should be here, but it's her call. I put aside my worries for now, and smile back at her. I think a bit of colour is returning to her face as well.

“If you say so.” I'm still worried, but I'm not sure if chasing her back home is the right thing either. “I’ll try to catch you up on what they covered yesterday.” She thanks me, and we go over the important stuff. It doesn't take too long, so we're quickly back to regular studying.

I glance over at her occasionally, and she seems to be relaxing again. After a while it's like things are back to normal. But for how long?

“Hey Linda, I’m not sure I get this part…”

"Which part?" I lean over to see, and I can tell she suddenly tenses up. She points at the passage she means. “Oh yeah! I was just there earlier. You see-” I start explaining to her, and she seems to be paying attention just fine. Maybe I just imagined it... but as I sit back up in my chair I'm certain I hear her sigh. Just focus on your own studies.

A little bit after I hit upon a part I can't get really figure out. I ponder it over for a few moments, but I can't work it out. Cecilie doesn't have this subject, but...

“Hey Cecilie, can I get your opinion here?”She leans over to see like I did, except she moves so carefully I can't help but eye her strangely. She gives her opinion like she normally would though. Perhaps she actually is feeling better.

I'm starting to feel a bit restless. Maybe a good stretch will help. I stand up so I'm able to stretch out fully, then take a moment to think. No one can blame me if I bring this up now, right? I'll just go for it.

Sitting back down again I consider how I want to word this. This doesn't seem like a situation where it's good to not think things through before I speak. I don't really know how to lead into this, so... I look over at her.

“So what was it you wanted?” She looks up at me, clearly confused.

"Huh?" She genuinely sounds confused too. I guess I shouldn't have expected this to be on the front of her mind as it is to me.

“What was it you wanted? You know, on Monday?” Ah, I can see she's starting to realise now. “You really looked like you were going to say something, before you…” How do I phrase this? Is it too mean to say she ran away? Hm... “… changed your mind.”

“I c-can’t remember." Her stammering is back, and she doesn't sound particularly convincing. Whatever it is, it's clearly a sore spot. “I-if it comes to m-mind again, I’ll l-let you know.” She tries to smile, but that doesn't look particularly convincing either. Bloody hell, Cecilie.

"Mm..." I don't believe her, but I also don't think I'm going to get anything out of her if I keep pushing, so I decide to accept it. “Okay. I hope you are able to remember.”

We don't really say anything more before the lecture starts, except when she gets up to get drinks, and asks me what I want.

The first half of the lecture also passes in silence, which normally wouldn't be that weird, but right now it feels like there's some barrier hanging between us. It makes the silence feel heavy and oppressive.

As we hit the break I can hear a small bonk, and I see Cecilie has put her head down on the bench-top. What on Earth are you thinking about? She abruptly sits back up and startles me, then turns towards me. I guess she's made her mind up, but about what?

“U-um, Linda? Would y-you… I mean… d-do you want to go for pizza on Friday?” I blink a little. Was that it? Geez, what is with this girl? I can't help but smile a little. What a weird thing to ask so nervously.

“Sure. The usual place?” I ask, and her reaction, the shy way she nods, makes me want to laugh. She can be unexpectedly cute at times.

“Right then. When were you thinking?” Maybe she is finally going to tell me what the hell has been going on for the past month or however long. Wow, she is putting more thought into this than I expected.

“Um… around six?” she settles on. I chuckle lightly.

“Alright. Around six it is,” I agree. Why does she suddenly seem so pleased? We've gone out to eat several times. I suppose I'll find out on Friday.


	2. A Serving of Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is finally here, and Linda has decided that she's going to get some answers.

I arrive a little early, as I'm not the type to remember transport schedules. Still, it's only like five minutes, and maybe she's early too. You know, it would be nice if the weather could warm up a little faster. It's supposed to be Spring now, but it doesn't really feel like it.

She's not there when I arrive, so I fiddle about with my phone while I wait. I really should have brought my ear muffs.

A few minutes later I hear: “Hi, Linda!” and I look up to see Cecilie walk over. “I hope you’ve not been waiting long?” I'd say she almost sounds giddy. _What is she planning?_

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” I smile, then I notice what she's wearing. That's fancier than I expected.

“Not often I see you in a skirt," I say, which is absolutely true. Really only a couple of times we've been out on the town. “Going elsewhere afterwards?” I tease.

“Ah, y-yeah, I mean no! I just… felt like…” Maybe that was a little mean, but her reaction was worth it.

“Well, it looks good on you." I can hear her mumble "thanks" as we turn to go inside. Business is still pretty light this early in the evening, so at least we won't have to worry about finding a table.

“Could you order for us while I find a table?” she asks me. Hm...

“Sure. What do you want?”

“Hm… taco pizza!” Haha, she does indeed seem giddy. “And a large soda.”

“Okay. I’ll be right over then.” I smile at her as she heads off, and turns towards the counter. Taco pizza, eh? That sounds good, actually.

"Excuse me! I'll have a large taco pizza, and two large sodas." I get the drinks, and look around to see what table she's at. Oh. All the way at the booths in the back. We could sit basically anywhere, so why... it has to be because of what she wants to tell me.

As I head over she seems lost in thought, and I can feel my curiosity rising. Which is also making me a bit impatient. _Just tell me._ She notices me just as I reach the table, and she thanks me as I put the drinks down and sit down across from her.

I tell her what I ordered, and we start chit-chatting as if this was a normal night out. _Except it's not, is it?_ I can feel my impatience growing, and it's kinda making me anxious. _Why haven't you told me yet?_ After a while I can't take it any longer.

“So, what’s up?” I ask bluntly. She was taking a sip, and chokes on it. I think she knows what I mean.

"Pardon?" she manages to say, while sounding like she's about to start coughing violently again. Is she okay? _No, don't get derailed, Linda._ I have to remain firm.

“Look, I’m not totally oblivious. You’ve been acting weird for weeks, and this week even more so.” Do I sound angry? I can't make myself stop. “I decided to give you time to tell me on your own, but it’s getting a bit silly, you know?” She is cowering in her seat now, and I can feel pity stab me in the heart. I restrain myself a little, and cut a few of my intended comments. I refuse to relent completely, though. “… you’re not acting normal, Cecilie. So, what’s up?” I try to sound a little kinder now, but that might be too late.

“I… I…” She is practically just stuttering now. Maybe I did go too far, but... why won't she just tell me? Getting more worked up isn't going to help, though. “I-I remembered what I was going to t-tell you…” she finally manages to say. We're getting somewhere.

"Okay?" _Just tell me._ She remains silent for a moment.

“I-I’ll tell y-you once the p-pizza is h-here…” I still have to wait? I sigh deeply. This isn't helping me be less anxious, really. She seems on the verge of running away again, but she hasn't. I guess she's determined to see this through now. Well, whatever it is, I guess I can wait a couple more minutes.

“Fine, but I’ll hold you to that. You better not forget again.”

She refuses to look at me while we wait for the pizza to arrive. I really don't have a good read on this situation, and trying to read her expression and demeanour isn't helping any. _Just tell me._

Finally the pizza arrives, and I'm not sure which of us is more relieved. She finally looks at me again, and she seems so small.

“O-okay… what I-I wanted to t-tell you… w-want to tell y-you…” _Here it comes._  “I… um… I…” Whatever has been bothering her, whatever I might have done, whatever might have happened.

“Linda!” _Here it comes!_  “I a-am… I-I mean… I h-have… fallen in love with you!” I... what? “Will you… go out… with me…” She goes really quiet during that last part, I can barely hear her. What did she just say?

 _Oh!_ Is that... is that it? I can feel elation come over me as my anxiety melts away. Is that all it was? I start giggling, which turns towards laughter as I look up towards the ceiling.

“Oh, is that what’s going on? Haha, wow. It’s all starting to make sense now. Why you were…” I feel so relieved. I thought something dreadful had happened, and it's just... hang on. Did she say 'fallen in love'? “With me? Are you sure?” Did she really say that? It's not really sinking in...

She's not answering, so I look down at her and prepare to ask again. And I notice she's trembling. I hear a very quiet 'yes' come from her. She sounds so wounded.  _Wait, why is she... what is... oh._ Oh. She just... and I laughed... oh no. Oh no, I didn't think...

“Ah, no! I didn’t mean it like that!” I start fidgeting and gesticulating. I know I'm panicking, but I can't make myself stop. “I meant. I mean. Ah, hell. Cecilie, please. I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing at… I was just… relieved? I guess? Fuck, I’m not saying this well…” Fuck fuck, this is why I keep reminding myself to think before I speak. What do I do? In love? Why is she...

“Relieved?” I hear her ask in a cracked voice. She's looking at me again. Good! Yes! I can work with that! _Gods, she's crying._

“Yeah! I was getting worried, you know?” I want so desperately to explain. She's really in love with me? “I thought something was wrong with you, or that I had done something, or, or that someone had died, but then it turns out it’s just-” I clap my hands over my mouth to stop myself as I realise I was just about to brush off her feelings as if they weren't serious. _Fucking hell, Linda, what is wrong with you?_

“No, I mean…” I try once more, and I can feel my cheeks heating up. Fuck, fuck, I don't know what to say. She's really in love with me? So that's why she's been acting so weird?

I can hear her starting to giggle. I take that as a good sign and I can feel my panic starting to subside. I glance over at her, and there's a small smile now. _Good._

What do I do though? She's in love with me. With another woman. I've never even considered that... I rub my head, ruffling up my hair, as if that's going to get my brain working better. I certainly didn't think... yet it explains so much.

“I claim I’m not oblivious, yet somehow this possibility didn’t occur to me. Even though it’s so obvious in hindsight. I should have…” I stop myself. What I should and shouldn't have managed isn't so relevant right now. I sigh, then smile warmly at her. She lights up as well. _Good._ Looking at her, she is actually quite pretty. Even though she's a mess right now. _And whose fault is that?_ And I've realised for a while how cute she can be.

“Well, I guess that doesn’t matter. I’m just glad I know now.” Going out, huh? Us two, dating? She's a good girl, and this really doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. I lean forward and rest my elbows on the table. Looking into those shiny, brown eyes as I give her my answer.

“Sure, I’ll go out with you.”


End file.
